Sad Today
by Secret Epoch
Summary: Under-contruction. Currently being edited. Multi-chapter story/poetry form. Drabble-ish. Soon to have 14 sonnets.
1. Sad Today

**I have updated this poem so that it's now a sonnet. 14 lines and 10 syllables on each. Hope it's accurate, although I don't think it's in iambic pentameter. sorry.:(**

**I will be going through all my poems and improving them so look out for the word **Edited.

* * *

Sad Today

_I am sad today __but I don't know why._

___The weak wind tickles my ear as I lay_

_With a bright sun beaming above the sky._

_It should have be a happy day today,_

_Alas it is not. Though I will not weep._

_The reason of my sorrow, is of love._

_A woman who holds in her guarded keep,_

_Another mans heart. Only to have both_

_Heart's broken. And mine shattered. __She's like my_

_Air and poison; a painful pleasure.__ Though_

_Tragic, but true; I can love with my eyes_

_from a far distance. But not with my soul_

_ever. T__hat is why I am sad today_

_The real reason I am sad everyday_

_

* * *

_

**Edited...:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Today

He Makes Her Cry

_How dare he make her cry?_

_This fallen celestial being from the sky._

_This angel of night,_

_Who always saves others from plight._

_This goddess of beauty,_

_Who he cast aside cruelly._

_This maiden of ill fate,_

_Who must shed her crystal tears._

_She who represents grace and goodwill,_

_To have met a man so detestable,_

_Oh how I loathe him._

_He with the name of the frozen crystals of the sky,_

_Whom I have not an ounce of respect for._

_He who does not have my forgiveness_

_I need not,_

_I will not,_

_Shall not,_

_Give it to him because,_

_He makes her cry._

* * *

**O H my, I updated twice in one day! well, you can't tell but I replaced chapter 1 with something else.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sad Today

Her Smile (The Greatest Day of My Life)

_She smiled today_

_Not at Strife!_

_Not at her kids!_

_Not at her customers!_

_Me!_

_She smiled at me!_

_The greatest feeling,_

_The greatest day,_

_The greatest gift I could ever get._

_Better than the a dip in cool water_

_Better than a brand new car_

_It was like receiving a trillion dollars _

_Or like having the world, in the palm of my hands._

_She also said-_

_"I like your hair."_

* * *

**My computer has broken down so I'm using my sister's computer right now. Sorry for the late update.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sad Today

The Idiot's Back

_Guess who's back?_

_It's Strife_

_That moronic, maniacal man._

_He's back again_

_To steal her away from me_

_That thick-headed, taciturn thief!_

_I was so close_

_to talking,_

_to her._

_But HE had to come back._

_It's not the first time he came back._

_Not even the second._

_Or the third._

_How many times must that_

_stolid, psychotic puppet break her?_

_How many times will it take for her to leave him?_

_I must go now._

_The idiot's back_

_I don't want to accidently catch it. _


	5. Chapter 5

This ones a little different. Instead of Rufus's POV it's the narrator. Yep just wanted to make that clear.

* * *

Sad Today

He is a Broken Man

_A man of shining golden hair walks upon the streets one day,_

_A stroll through the neighborhood._

_His pace steady._

_Not rushing,_

_But not slow either._

_He stops at the side of a bar._

_He angles his face upwards_

_towards the window on the second level building._

_There is a woman,_

_a beautiful one of long raven locks,_

_she does not notice him._

_Another man is with her,_

_they share an intimate moment._

_The expression on the golden man's face changes,_

_from silent happiness to shear anguish._

_The torment and sorrow in his icy blue orbs could make a person go mad,_

_but ONLY if one choses to gaze deeply into them._

_He seems to be muttering incoherently,_

_a curse on the couple perhaps?_

_Or is it a say of defeat?_

_Either way,_

_he finally walks away._

_Hands in his pockets,_

_shoulders slack, flaccid._

_Heading in an opposite destiny,_

_a different path. _

_There goes the golden man,_

_who is now a broken man._


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm... writing this makes me depress. Oh and before I forget, Narrators's POV this time on Tifa.

* * *

Sad Today

Of Broken Dolls

_Do you see the lifeless doll,_

_Upon the hard gray bed?_

_She is waiting for a call, _

_a call she will never get._

_He left weeks ago,_

_to find a missing soul._

_While she watches him go,_

_against the window frame._

_Tears flow madly down those porcelain cheeks,_

_they don't stop, not even a bit._

_Her eyes catch a pair of glowing blues eyes in the shadows,_

_is it him?_

_No, it couldn't be._

_It was only weeks later that her teardrops ceased to fall,_

_but red rimmed eyes and sagged face still lingered._

_She doesn't speak,_

_nor does she cry,_

_and of broken dolls,_

_she has utterly shattered._


	7. Chapter 7

This ones a haiku 5, 7, 5. These are random haiku's semi related to the story/poems. Some foreshadowing, and good news, you guys get THREE! 3 in 1 chapter. I must really like you guys...

* * *

Sad Today

My Shadow

_Who is my shadow?_

_Is it the one behide me?_

_Or do I have none?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Looker, the Finder

_Looking at the sea,_

_Looking down on the high cliffs,_

_Finding it peaceful._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

Drink of Mine

_Strong, potent, beer,_

_Will I be able to stop?_

_Before it kills me._

_

* * *

Sorry about my line breaks, I forgot the html for spacing. It's been a long time._


	8. Chapter 8

Another depressing one, or it could be hilarious depending on how you read it. What's wrong with me?I'm generally a happy person too. Oh yah, guess who's writing this?

* * *

Sad Today

Suicide Letter

_I love you all,_

_I really do._

_Sometimes things get out of hand,_

_and we just need some time alone._

_This is not a suicide letter..._

~*~*~*~

_I'm just leaving for a while, _

_not long,_

_just a while._

_Please don't worry over me._

_This is not a suicide letter._

~*~*~*~

_I'm where I'm happy the most,_

_there's lots of water._

_And no, I won't jump,_

_Maybe just wade in the shallow end,_

_no further than that._

_This is not a suicide letter._

_~*~*~*~  
_

_You won't even know I'm gone,_

_just gone for a few days,_

_I'll be back..._

_in a few days, _

_promise._

_This is not a suicide letter._

_~*~*~*~  
_

As she finishes her last few words, Tifa Marina Lockhart sets her letter on the bar counter and leaves Seventh Heaven. For how long? Days as she promised? Or maybe months, to years, or never. But you know, Tifa never goes back on her word.


	9. Chapter 9

Sad Today

**Not Me**

_The city is busy_

_The people are populating_

_The stores are thriving_

_The drunks are drinking_

_The cars are passing_

_The streets are packing_

_The kids are playing_

_The students are laughing_

_The workers are working_

_The world is happy, the planet is healthy..._

_But what about me?_

**Just A Shinra**

_I can't cook,_

_I can't drive myself anywhere,_

_I can't have a friendly conversation,_

_I can't get my suit dirty,_

_I can't really make you happy,_

_I'm just a Shinra._

_I can't whisper sweet nothings,_

_I can't be very emotional,_

_I can't fight with swords very well,_

_I can't act like a hero, because_

_I'm just a Shinra._

_But I can buy you anything,_

_I can use a gun,_

_I can hire anybody,_

_and if you don't like that then,_

_I will try to be conversational,_

_I will try to show you I love you,_

_I will try to be your hero,_

_I will do anything for you because,_

_I'm just a Shinra. _

_

* * *

_

**Ohhhh, 2 poems in one! You lucky dawgs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sad Today

**I Found Her On A Snowy Day**

_I found her on a snowy day,_

_leaning against the frozen tree._

_I found her on a winter's day,_

_nearing death as far as I can see._

_I touch her pale cheeks, _

_they are like ice._

_I gently pick her up,_

_before we have more strife._

_I called for help,_

_but no one came._

_I almost gave up,_

_But realized the shame._

_I shouldn't give up,_

_She needs me now._

_I will not fail,_

_I'll run to my house._

_Quickly, swiftly,_

_There is no time._

_I will save you Tifa,_

_You will be fine._

_I see my house,_

_Yes, just a few more steps._

_We're at the door,_

_My promise is kept._


	11. Chapter 11

Sad Today

**Lips**

_Pinkish, slightly cool blue_

_lips._

_Soft, smooth, supple_

_lips._

_Quiet breaths,_

_in and out._

_A lullaby, _

_of life._

_Moving closer,_

_she smells like lilacs._

_Leaning in,_

_her breaths caress my ear._

_Leaning in more,_

_my lips hover over hers._

_Leaning all the way,_

_I kiss her._


	12. Chapter 12

Sad Today

**A Cold But Warming Day**

_Staring lifelessly at the ceiling_

_strange_

_I thought I was outside before_

_I try standing_

_odd_

_it's hard to get up_

_Deciding to crawl over to the window and open it_

_wind_

_it pierces through me sharply_

_The snow falls heavily to the planet_

_relief_

_how I'm glad I'm not out there_

_I heard the door close behind me_

_footsteps_

_they're getting closer and closer_

_I turn and see him_

_warmth_

_strangely enough_

_He touches my cheek_

_sparks_

_they flow from him to my skin_

_I lean into his caress_

_love_

_I feel it emit from his very being_

_Today was very...how do you say_

_cold_

_but I don't feel it at all._


	13. Chapter 13

Sad Today

**Love Story Limericks**

_There once was a girl in a mansion_

_who fell for a man of redemption_

_They courted each other and_

_they kissed and they babbled_

_and soon she'll be off to the chapel!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_There once was an ill fated couple_

_who ran into nothing but trouble_

_They wished al their might_

_on the moon and the stars_

_and surely they'll be saved from their plight._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**(Okay, let me try one more)**

_There once was a girl name Tifa_

_who lived on the planet of Gaia_

_she needed a knight_

_so in came a man_

_he stood at her door in white._

* * *

ehha..hha..ugh

these suck but I think they're funny anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

Sad Today

**Tifa, you are...**

_Tifa, you are..._

_my bubblebee, _

_amongst the cherry tree,_

_my cup of tea,_

_in an endless sea._

_Of all the others, you are..._

_the sweetest one,_

_my honey bun,_

_always poking fun,_

_laughing so hard, _

_tears start to run._

_I love you..._

_not just for your beauty,_

_but for your strong sense of duty,_

_your not like those girls who are snooty,_

_please don't reject my love,_

_or you might as well shoot me._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for ignoring you for a few days. Anyone who wants to make another Tifa, you are... or some other character is welcome to and then send it to me so I can read how much better it is than mine. **

**Peace!;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a Happy Day**

_As the sun shines brightly_

_the trees sway lithely_

_the sand scratching my back_

_but I don't care because I'm dreaming_

_I'm dreaming of you _

_running towards me_

_a twinkle in your eyes_

_has brought me to see_

_that loving you_

_is the best decision_

_I have ever made._


End file.
